cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Patricia Velasquez
Patricia Velasquez (1971 -) Film Deaths *''Beowulf'' (1999) [Pendra]: Hit in the stomach with an axe by a soldier, after she panics and runs away as Christopher Lambert tries to rescue her. Shown from a very long distance. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''The Mummy'' (1999) [Anck-Su-Namun]: Commits suicide by stabbing herself in the stomach in order to avoid capture by pharaoh's guards; we only see her shadow on the wall as she stabs herself. Her body is shown afterwards when Arnold Vosloo attempts a ceremony to resurrect her (which fails). Centuries later, Arnold succeeds in bringing her mummified body back to life, but she dies once again when John Hannah commands an army of mummies to hack her to pieces with swords. (Again, we only see the shadows on the wall.) (Thanks to Josh) *''The Mummy Returns'' (2001) [Anck-Su-Namun/''Meela Nais]: Playing a dual role as the ancient Egyptian princess and her 20th-century "physical reincarnation", she has several death scenes: (1) Her original death scene from 'The Mummy' is replayed in a flashback. (2) "Meela Nais" apparently dies (in spirit if not in body) when she relives "Anck Su Namun's" death, allowing "Anck Su Namun's" spirit to take over her body. (3) She falls into a pit of flesh-eating scarabs and disappears beneath them. (''Thanks to Josh) *''Mindhunters'' (2004) [Nicole Willis]: Burned to death (from the inside out) after smoking a cigarette that had been laced with acid by Jonny Lee Miller. (Thanks to Germboygel) *''Almighty Thor'' (2011) [Jarnsaxa]: Plunged into the realm of the dead by Richard Grieco; her spirit "reappears" as a disembodied voice asking Cody Deal to avenge her. (Thanks to Aki) TV Deaths *''American Family: Journey of Dreams'' (2002-2004; no specific episode) [Adela Gonzalez]: Dies (off-screen) at some point between the Mexican Revolution flashback scenes (in which she appears in life) and the present-day scenes (in which she appears as a vision to Edward James Olmos). (Thanks to Aki) *''Rescue Me: Orphans'' (2004) [Nez]: Dies of a heart attack brought on by a cocaine overdose. (Thanks to Maria) Gallery Nicole Willis Death Scene - Mindhunters patriciavelasquezrescueme.png|Patricia Velasquez in Rescue Me: Orphans Category:Actresses Category:1971 Births Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Venezuelan actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by axe Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by overdose Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by insect Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by acid Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Models Category:LGBT actors and actresses Category:Videos Category:Reality show participants Category:Lesbian actresses Category:Actors who died in Renny Harlin Movies Category:Actors who died in Stephen Sommers Movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:People who died in a The Mummy film Category:Actors who died in Graham Baker Movies Category:CSI: Miami Cast Members Category:Death scenes by stomach trauma Category:Lesbian models Category:LGBT models Category:Death scenes by bodily overdose Category:Death scenes by bodily illness Category:Death scenes by bodily stabbing Category:Death scenes by bodily devouring Category:Death scenes by bodily being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by bodily falling Category:Death scenes by bodily burning Category:Death scenes by bodily axe Category:Death scenes by bodily poison Category:Death scenes by bodily injection Category:Death scenes by bodily insect Category:Death scenes by bodily combat Category:Death scenes by bodily acid Category:The L Word Cast Members